1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a service menu and a service in a network environment, and more particularly to a method of providing a list of required service functions according to a condition of a user and a context and automatically executing a service function requested by the user, and a service providing apparatus using the above method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home electronics, such as digital TV, internet refrigerator, video, audio, and others, are now connected to each other via one network thereby to configure a home network. Further, a home network, in which a communication medium, a security medium, and others can be unified and managed by data communication via a network, as well as home electronics, has been put to practical use. That is, the home electronics are connected to other home electronics via a network interface thereby to configure one network as a whole.
The home electronics interworking with the home network, i.e., electronic devices, are changed into intelligent devices. Consequently, the electronics can provide diverse services, and can interwork with each other. As a result, a user's desire to receive more convenient service is also increased.
Under a wireless network environment composed of a plurality of electronic devices, there may be a case in which while a user uses any one electronic device, the user wishes to use another service through the electronic device. In this instance, the user must retrieve an electronic device that provides the interested service among electronic devices interworking with the electronic device, under a conventional network environment.
More specifically, electronic devices interworking with each other interchange information via a wireless network interface to identify electronic devices connected to each other through the network. In this instance, while the user uses any one electronic device and requests a list of electronic devices so as to use other services through the electronic device, the electronic device displays all of the electronic devices connected to each other through the network as a list.
If all of the electronic devices connected to each other through the network are enumerated without any aligning standard, the number of the electronics is increased. As a result, it is difficult for the user to find an electronic that provides a desired service. That is, the user must retrieve the list in full to find an electronic that provides the desired service, thereby causing the user's inconvenience to increase.